


Melody on the Wind

by shadowcove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcove/pseuds/shadowcove
Summary: Restless, and tired, Regina leaves the confines of her mansion as loneliness sets in.  Walking the streets of Storybrooke she never thought she would find a lovely musician, who just so happened to be the woman she pretends to hate. What happens when she keeps going by just to hear that tune?





	1. Prologue: She Plays the Violin

The brunette left the mansion, restless.  The size of the home with no one to share it with was daunting in its loneliness.  Everyone knew of the witch at 108 Mifflin but no one knew of the woman.  She ached in her chest when she felt her walls closing in on her.  The dull itch in her fingers to do… something, something horrible, something she kept from Henry for all these years.  It was in those moments of isolation she throws on a coat and a scarf and she walks the sidewalks of her sleepy little town.  Something about walking down those empty streets at some ungodly hour make her feel less… alone. 

She turned down one of the streets and heard it in the distance.  She cocked her head to the side and walked toward the sound.  It was sad, and eerie as if reflecting the tone of her own heart.  She didn’t even realize where her feet led her.  She simply followed the music. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat.  Up on the fire escape she found the musician playing.  Regina stuffed her hands in her pockets and watched the player sway back and forth, tilt into the longer pull of the bow string pulling out the sound as if by magic. 

Her eyes closed as the moon shone on her face. Deep never seen emotion reflected on that angelic face she pretends to hate.  The violin solo came to a haunting end and then Regina held her breath as she realized she was caught watching, like a voyeur on a private moment.  She looked down on Regina and then the brunette took a breath, hoping that under her heavy coat and scarf Emma would not see the movement.  The witch, with her hands in her pockets, simply turned and followed her feet back to the empty house that screams at her in its silence echoing off hollow walls.

Regina knew she could not hide her feelings for much longer about the savior, but she also knew she would not come out and declare her feelings for the blonde either, especially with that damn pirate in the picture.  She opened the door, took off her coat and scarf as she closed the door and walked to her study.  She eyed the cider decanter and felt her throat work as she swallowed.  Oh, she wanted to drink, to become lost in a land of grey areas and possibilities.  She wanted to relish in the slight burn on her throat, but her fingers twitched, wanting to…

She shook her head and walked up stairs after locking the door.  Bed and a book, that would do nicely, anything to take her thoughts from the flash of metal in her hand and split bleeding skin. Once in bed though she could not concentrate on her book.  That melody invaded her thoughts and kept her from focusing.  She tossed the book on her nightstand and turned the light off.  She stood from her bed in the dark and went to the window.  Was that?  She opened the window, and yes, as if carried on the wind was that soft, sad melody.  She pulled her chair over the window and took her down comforter from the bed and curled up listening to the music Emma made in the might.


	2. Her Heart Doesn't Beat

Emma walked into the diner and up to the bar and sat down.  She was worn down and tired.  Emma this, Emma that, Savior do this or that.  She loved having her son in her possession, but she could she tug on his heart.  She could see him thumb through his comics over and over knowing that he wished he could talk to Regina about the characters in those stories.  She wanted more than anything to give her son what she wanted but there had to be trust. 

“The regular Em?” asked Ruby with a bright and easy smile.  Emma nodded and smile slightly in return. She listened to eh gossip about her and thanked the brunette when a mug of piping hot coffee slipped in between her hands.  It was November, so yes it was supposed to be cold but that was not why her hands relished in the warmth of the mug.  She was afraid to take the gloves off, afraid someone would notice the split calluses and blisters on two of her fingers.  She played and played and played for as long as she could trying to categorize her thoughts, organize them, weigh them with pros and cons.  She never thought she would see Regina standing below her under a street lamp staring up at her listening.  Simply listening. 

Emma flashed back to Neverland and smirked into her mug as she thought of the volatile brunette.  She was never one to listen, not one to hold her tongue and pause, or keep her damn mouth shut for that matter.  She was antagonistic, and coldhearted. It was when everyone got to Storybrooke, stepped of Hook’s ship, that she saw her.  She saw Regine, clear as crystal, and straight through her. There was a heart buried deep in those eyes.

It had been weeks, and it nagged at her, the loss of Henry in Regina’s life.  She wanted her son happy, and gods be damned she actually liked the brunette spitfire.  Her thoughts, and even her emotions where all a jumble so she resorted to playing.  She went to the bug and dug out her old violin and caressed the wood beneath her fingertips and closed her eyes as she plucked a string.  The single note made her smile.  So, she waited when the town had gone to bed then stepped out on the fire escape and played.  Hoping that she could keep it secret, hoping no one would find out her outlet. Now in retrospect she could see how that was a stupid hiding spot, a fire escape in the middle of Storybrooke, yeah anyone could have walked by, and to her lack of luck, some one did.

The bell rang over the door indicating a new customer, but by the way the diner hushed, and tensed Emma didn’t have to look behind her to know who walked into establishment.  She didn’t even turn, she simply waited because knew the woman. She always sat in the stool next to hers, ordered a coffee, and then walked out to town hall.  Today was no different.  Emma closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of her mug penetrate her gloves and soothe her fingers.  When her breakfast arrived, Regina had nodded her regular order.  Emma ate, Regina waited. They didn’t look at each other.  Ruby gave Regina a to go cup and smiled at Regina’s tip.  Regina leaned slightly and then whispered barely above a wisp on the wind.

“You play beautifully,” Regina commented as she turned never looking at Emma or waiting for a reply.  Emma blinked looking forward fork half way to her mouth.  After a moment she put her fork down and looked down.  She had eaten most of her breakfast, and suddenly she was not interested in her food.  She dropped money on the counter and walked out the dinner on her way to the Sheriff’s office. When she walked outside, she threw a hand over her eyes to shade them from the sun.

“I meant what I said,” came a voice from behind her.  Emma spun around to see the mayor in a thick black pea coat, heavy red scarf, and sunglasses.  Emma simply looked at the brunette.  Why did she have to be so… Regina?  She could never pinpoint what it was she was, beautiful, of course, powerful, duh, enigmatic, yes, but to Emma she was so much more.  She was deeper than a well, and a topic she really wanted to dive into, to understand.  However, Emma could never find the right words around the woman.

“Uhm… thank you,” Emma said and mentally kicked herself, then turned around embarrassed.  When she began to walk the mayor walked with her.  It made her nervous, and she looked over.

“I am not after anything, Miss Swan.  But I would like to ask after Henry,” Regina slowed as she lay a soft hand on Emma’s elbow and indicated to the bench and Emma sat with the woman, “How is he?”

Emma sighed but as she did she saw Regina stiffen, “Never mind then Sheriff Swan,” Regina gritted out as she began to stand then Emma’s hand shot out to her elbow.

“No, it’s,” Emma pointed. Regina followed where Emma pointed. Regina growled as she let out a heavy sigh as Emma spoke, “He is relentless.”

“If you tell him to desist in harassing you, Hook should get the picture,” Regina said, and it was a blooming happiness in Regina’s chest that made her relax back on the bench as the pirate came toward them.

“Aye Swan, do you happen to know where a man can get a drink?” he asked dashingly.

“Its 8 in the morning Hook?” Emma stated eyes narrowing.

“Oh Aye, but I was asking for later this evening so that I could possibly make your acquaintance,” He smiled.  Emma tilted her head and Regina thought she was actually contemplating the offer.  It made her shift, uncomfortable.  Gods did she hate this rum doused smelly pirate. 

“I regretfully decline,” Emma said flatly, with no regret to color her tone.  Regina smiled and looked up to see a clear blue sky.  It was turning into a beautiful day. Hook looked to the evil queen then to Emma.  His smile faltered, but he plastered on that handsome, winning grin.

“Some other time then, Love?” he prompted.  Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I don’t think so, Hook.  I have matters at hand that need my attention.”

“Like what?” he argued childishly.

“For example, our son,” Emma said indicating between Emma and Regina. Regina peeled her eyes from the sky and looked at Emma when she said those words.  A flutter in her chest caught the air in her lungs, but she never let the pirate, or the savior know.  She looked at the pirate from behind her shades and glared at the ruffian before her as if he was the scum of the earth. He relented and backed off but with a devilish smile as if he was not finished with her.  Regina looked over to Emma as she heard the woman let out a massive breath of air as if deflating.

“He is alright but,” Emma bit her lip then turned to look at Regina continuing their conversation.  She couldn’t see the woman, couldn’t read her expression, so she slowly reached up and slipped the sunglasses from the queen’s eyes.  Regina squinted at the bright sunny day, but for once she let Emma do as she wished. 

“I am sorry, but when I speak to you I need to read your eyes,” Emma said softly looking down at the sunglasses.

“Your superpower, I presume?” Regina scoffed then slightly smiled when Emma chuckled.

“Something like that,” then Emma looked back at the Mayor, “He is fine, but I think he misses you dearly,” Emma brushed her hair out of eyes and looked up, “We need to find a better arrangement, Regina.”

Regina nodded and looked out over her town and sighed.

“What are your thoughts?” she asked unsure of what she was asking Emma.

“I think he should come home with you,” Emma whispered. Regina’s head whipped to look at the blonde next her, her jaw dropped at the possibility of having her son back.

“Emma…” Regina whispered, and it was then that Emma looked at her, into her eyes, and saw her, “Are you sure?” Regina asked not believing her own ears.  Emma looked back to the street, watched cars pass by and without looking slipped the sunglasses back into Regina’s hands.  She nodded and when Regina grasped her hand she winced and pulled her hand away and nodded with a small smile. 

“How about we talk to Henry this afternoon, and he can choose with no fairytale heroes to persuade him into anything, just you, me, and the kid,” Emma offered.  Regina nodded.

“How about you come by this evening and we have dinner.  I believe Lasagna is both yours and Henry’s favorite?” Regina offered trying to contain her excitement.  Emma smiled and nodded once more.

“I’ll bring him by, say 6 o’clock?” Emma asked as she stood.  Regina nodded with a smile.  And grasped Emma’s hand once more in thanks.  Regina saw her brow furrow, and maybe Emma didn’t want to do this after all, but it was the way Emma shook out her fingers that made Regina think otherwise. Emma began to walk away when Regina called after her.

“Are there other instruments you play?” Regina smiled when she saw Emma stiffen, and look around.  No one looked at her, no one even acknowledged the statement. Emma turned around, hands in her jacket pockets and a smile on her face.

“I guess you will have to figure that out,” Emma smiled when Regina smirked back with a nod. 

“I would really like to hear more,” Regina said politely with a warmer smile than normal.

Emma smiled back and nodded then walked to Sheriff’s Office.

OOOOoooOOOOooo

“KID!! We Have to go!” Emma hollered up the metal staircase.  She looked at her watch.  She hated being late to dinner at Regina’s house.  It was rude.  She loathed being rude.  It was a pet peeve of hers.  Do onto others, and that kind of stuff.  She sighed as she saw Henry rundown the stairs with everything he owned here at the loft.  She hoped Regina wouldn’t kill her because he already made his decision without talking to her. 

Emma picked him up from school and as they were walking she told him that they were going to have dinner at his mom’s.  His eyes brightened like neon yellow lights, then darkened as he asked why.  She told him that they were going there to talk about arrangements with him and his mom. Henry asked her if it would be ok to go home.  Emma stopped him on the sidewalk, knelt before him and told him she only wished for him to be happy, everything is only about his happiness.  Then he hugged her and told her he didn’t want to lose her. Emma shook her head and smiled down on her bright, beautiful son as she stood up and told him she was not going anywhere, and she will be right there for him, at any time of the day or night.  Henry smiled, hugged her once more. When they got to the loft he spent the afternoon packing.

Emma smiled at Henry trying to juggle bags and boxes when the door opened.

“What’s going on?” Snow asked as she saw Henry and Emma moving to the door with all of Henry’s things.

“I’m going home,” Henry said with a huge smile.  Now looked from the boy to Emma and back again, and then blinked owlishly.  Emma fished her keys out of her pocket, and then gave the keys, and a case to Henry and told him to be careful as she navigated the stairs and load the car.  When the door closed she looked at her mother.  It felt so weird calling Mary Margaret, her first friend, and roommate in Storybrooke her mother, hell she was older than she was. 

“What are you thinking giving him back to Regina?” Ah, yes, there was the Snow White she was expecting to get.  Emma sighed and planted her feet ready for the argument.

“Henry wants to go back home.  To his mother,” Emma said calmly.

“You are his mother!” Snow growled.  She oozed hatred of the other woman, and with good reason if the tales in the story book were the truth.  Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“She is his mother, for the past 12 years,” Emma softened her voice because she knew what she was going to say next will devastate the woman, “For 12 years she loved him, fed him, clothed him, and treated him like a prince.  She didn’t abandon him,” she whispered the last statement. Emma watched as shoulders sagged defeated.

“You don’t understand our actions,” Snow began but was cut off.

“Yes… I … DO,” gritted Emma, “I gave him up.  I gave him up for his best chance in this world, in this life, and he ended up with the most beautiful, picture book life.  Better than I ever got,” Emma didn’t yell, but her tone brokered no argument.

“But then she will win,” Snow White whined, literally fucking whined like a petulant child. 

“If I keep him from his home, then everyone loses, HENRY will lose,” Emma stepped forward placed a hand on Snow’s shoulder and then patted her mother’s back and walked out the door.  She sighed when she saw Henry in the car looking at something in his hands.  It was her case.  She sat in the driver’s seat, and he looked up at her.

“I didn’t look!” he said quickly, and Emma raised her brow.

“Then why do you look guilty?” she asked with a smile.  He looked away from her with his head down.

“I accidentally dropped it and it sounds like I broke whatever is in there,” he said quietly.  Emma smiled and unzipped the case and his eyes widened. The instrument in front of him was polished, and beautiful.  She took the bow that had come loose and pressed it back into the groove of the case. 

“See, its ok,” Emma looked to her son and noticed his eyes gleaming.  She smiled but then he looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

“Are you sure?” he said softly.  She nodded.  She only brought the violin just in case Regina wanted to listen again, but seeing Henry’s fear that he broke the instrument, she smiled warmly at him.

“Would you like me to see if it is broken when we get to your mom’s?” Emma offered, and Henry nodded quickly and then looked down at the instrument.  He placed a finger on the strings and looked to Emma asking.  She nodded, and he tentatively plucked.  He smiled and so did she as the note filled the car.  He zipped up the case and held the package in his lap carefully.

When they arrived at Regina’s Henry walked to the house with the violin leaving Emma to unload the car.  She slammed the trunk as she moved two other cases to the side, and then sighed with a smile on her face.  She never noticed the brunette already at curbside picking up a box with a smile on her face, leaving the bags for Emma. 

“Where did he go?” Emma asked as she placed the bags by the front door and Regina closed the door behind her. Regina motioned for her to follow her to the kitchen. There on the kitchen table in a breakfast nook sat her violin.  Emma turned from the case and then sat on one of the stools watching Regina.

“You seem different,” Emma commented before her mind caught up with her mouth.  Regina stiffened, and the smile slipped from her lips.  Emma back peddled.

“No, I mean, you seem happier,” Emma said and watched as Regina’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

“Well, of course, I get my son back where he belongs,” Regina scoffed as she began layering the lasagna.

“No,” Emma said and tilted her head, “You even seemed different last night.”

Regina blinked as her hands stilled with the warm noodles in her hands.  Then she took a deep breath and resumed her task.  A Long moment passed, and she heard Emma sigh and turn on the stool. 

“I am trying…” Regina spoke trying to keep the woman there before her.  She didn’t want her gone, she wanted to keep her right there, sharing moments with her. Emma turned back around and waited, gloved hands clasped on the bar. Regina swallowed, and she kept her hands busy layering.

“I don’t want to fight any more,” Regina whispered.

“Neither do I,” Emma said, and Regina’s head snapped up toward Emma’s.  A shy smile fluttered on Emma’s lips.  Brown on green, as if they both fell into the truth of the other through their own eyes.  Henry’s pounding on the stairs with his booted feet yanked Regina from Emma’s gaze.  She felt her cheeks heat and then she forced her hands to layer, almost finished.  Then with the last layer of cheese she turned and placed the dish in the oven.  She didn’t turn around. 

Emma looked to Henry and then the saw him looking at Regina and then her. He could feel the tension in the air, he knew he walked in on something.  Emma shook her head and then he walked to the case and placed a hand on it.  She took a deep breath and then smiled at Henry as she blew it out.  He smiled in return.  Henry unzipped the case and she let him carefully reach in and get the instrument.  He sat down and waited. 

Emma checked her strings, and bow, took one last look to Regina and then pulled the bow across the strings.  Her eyes closed, as she leaned into the music, swayed and smiled, then frowned.  The entire time she played her eyes were closed.  She never saw the woman in the room slowly turn around, lean against the counter, and watch Emma avidly.  She never saw the way Regina’s eyes widened at the music resonating in her bones and shake something in her core. 

But Henry did.

OOOOoooOOOOooo

Regina saw the fingers flit over the strings and felt the music deep in her rattle something within her soul, but then the music stopped.  She watched as Emma opened her eyes and looked at Henry and watched her son look up at his mother in awe.  She wondered, briefly, if she had the same look on her face. 

“Play some more Emma,” Henry urged but the blond chuckled and shook her head as she placed the violin back in the case.

“Maybe after dinner, cool?” Emma offered, and Henry’s smile grew as she nodded.  Regina watched their interaction.  She felt like and interloper, an outsider looking in.  That was until Emma looked over and smiled her way, and Henry turned his head and smiled a twin smile at her as well.  She couldn’t help it.  She smiled in return.

When dinner was all over and done with, Regina sent Henry to wash up, get ready for bed.  She was expecting a fight at the early time, but he smirked.

“I get my own bed back, heck yeah I’m going to bed early,” Henry then dashed up the stairs loudly.  Regina watched his retreating form and smiled.  She didn’t have the fight in her tonight to tell him to stop tromping up the stairs in her house.  When she turned around she found Emma reaching for her coat.

“Emma…” she gasped as she pulled her hand to her and looked at her fingertips, “What happened?” Regina asked as she looked over the marred flesh of her fingers.  Emma only shrugged but didn’t pull her hand from Regina’s.  The queen sighed and pulled Emma back into the kitchen.

“Sit,” she ordered as she rummaged in a high cabinet and reached for an unlabeled bottle and brought it to Emma, “This will help with the pain,” she sat next to her and dabbed a little on her own fingertip and then lightly rubbed the oil on to Emma’s blistered and raw fingertips.  Emma sighed and closed her eyes.

It felt good.  Warm, and tingly. 

“I burn myself on that stove quite often when I am backing during the holidays, so I devised this ointment for that very purpose,” Regina said as she pulled away and rubbered her hands together as if she was rubbing in lotion.  Emma opened her eyes and looked at her fingers.  The redness was turning pink and fading.  She looked to Regina.

“Potions, thankfully we now have magic back, so it works faster than it did,” Regina smirked at the dumbfounded Look on the savior’s face.

“Thank you,” Emma whispered looking back at her fingers.

“You played until your fingers blistered, didn’t you?” Regina sighed.  Emma nodded as she watched her fingertips.

“Why?” Regina asked softly.  Emma still watching her fingers sighed.

“I had to think,” Emma stated allusively.  Regina narrowed her eyes.  She hated half answers, half-truths, especially from Emma.

“I had to think about Henry, and what would be best for him.  I had to weigh pros and cons,” Then Emma looked straight at Regina, “I wanted to make him happy, and he is happiest when he is with you.”

The closeness of Emma’s body as they sat on the stools, and the words that she spoke to her warmed her chest and belly.  She looked into green eyes and shook her head.

“He is happiest when he is with US, both of us Emma,” Regina whispered as she felt something pulling her forward, slowly, millimeter, by aching millimeter.

“MOM! Can Emma and you tuck me in before she leaves!?”

Both women shook as if jolted from a daze and snapped away from the other.  Emma stood up as did Regina and headed for the stairs.  They didn’t speak to the other, they didn’t look at the other, but when they got the Henry’s room he was in bed already and it was then that they smiled to the other as they both bid him good night. As the light turned off, and they walked down the stairs they risked it.  They looked.  They found the others eyes.  There was something there, deep, and strong.  Emma reached behind her for the doorknob and pulled the door open.  She walked out, and to her car.  Half way down the walk way she turned around and found Regina watching her from the door.  She smiled back up to Regina.

“It’s called the Queens Requiem,” Emma called to the woman still smiling.

“Isn’t a requiem a song to honor the dead, Miss Swan?” questioned the mayor with a grin.

“Yes, it is, for I believe she is dead,” Emma smiled and waved as she turned from the mayor and jumped behind the driver’s seat of her bug and sped off.

Regina watched the yellow deathtrap in wonderment.  Emma thought the queen was dead. Regina smiled softly.  The queen may not be dead, but dormant she hopes she will stay.  When she closed the door behind her, she leaned against the barrier, and smiled wider, placed a hand on her beating heart and shook her head.

Damned charming idiot.


	3. Play For Me

It has been months since that first dinner at Regina’s house, but that did not mean dinner had not become a regular occurrence.  Once a week they came together, preferably on Fridays, and enjoyed each other’s company.  Henry watched as he always had, but this time he watched something grow.  He just hoped it was what he thought it was.  He had to think long and hard if he wanted his moms together like that.  Sure, he wasn’t a little boy any more.  He had gone through a lot.  They all had gone through a lot.  He can’t forget the curses, and the pain.  Abduction, and surviving, flying monkeys and a very weird Robin Hood, and crazy ass ice queens.  Henry knew everything.  It was as if he was a keeper of the book that told all the secrets of the Enchanted Forest.  Sometimes he wanted to take up his authors quill and write them together, but what would that do to their destiny?  He did not want to mess with fate.  Besides, even though it was slow, it seemed his moms would get there, eventually.

“I think I am tired,” he said as he stood from the table and smiled at his moms.  They smiled back softly and then helped him take the dishes to the kitchen.  He kissed each mother on the cheek and then left them in the kitchen.

It was a comfortable silence as they began to wash dishes and Henry, ever the spy, came back silently and looked in on his moms.  He saw Regina wash, and Emma dry the dishes.  He saw the way their hips bumped lightly into the other, and then as if drawn together like magnets they stayed toughed with their sides, and hips.  He saw Emma smile softly at her hands, and then he saw his mom, with soap suds on her fingers push loose hair behind her ear not caring that he now had soap in her hair. 

He watched as they finished the dishes and look at each other.  He waited patiently, a sense of electricity in the air as they gazed into the others eyes.  Emma closed her eyes and so did his mom as their faces slid closer to the other.  Then his mom turned her head at the last moment and kissed Emma’s cheek right at the side of her mouth.  Henry sighed silently as he saw Emma’s eyes clench closed tighter as her head tilted up toward the ceiling.  He shook his head and left his parents in a loose embrace.

He didn’t stay to see Regina slowly walk from Emma’s side with tears in her eyes.  He didn’t stay to see Emma reach out for the former queen and pull her hard against her body and wrap her arms around the strong woman.  He didn’t see them standing wrapped up in each other arms in the middle of the kitchen.  No words passing between them, as if a silent conversation happened with just their bodies.

OOOoooOOOooo

Regina pulled away at the last moment.  She couldn’t do it.  She couldn’t risk it.  No, never would she risk what she had with Emma.  When she found herself in Emma’s strong embrace she let herself fall into those arms.  This she could allow, this embrace, this affection she can let happen.  It would not change anything.  Friends hug, friends console each other, and are there to lean on.  But a kiss… no it would change everything. 

Regina clutched Emma tightly other own smaller frame burying her face in Emma’s neck, and let tears slip from her eyes.  She would never risk having this woman leave her just because she desired her, lusted after her…. Loved her.  Oh, by the gods did she love her.  She could place a small bet that Emma felt something for her as well.  Hell, they danced about their affection for each other for months, almost a year now.  But did Emma love her?  It was a conversation she could not bring herself to have to courage to have.  No, she would stay in the grey area of friendship teetering into the abyss of more, right on the border, toeing the line of completely and utterly falling in love with the blonde.

She let one mistake happen before she pulled from the blonde.  She kissed her chest, below her shoulder and above her heart.  Regina placed a promise there with no words that she would never hurt this woman, she loved her, and she would never risk her, never risk the lovely wonderous bond that they had. 

BOOM!

Emma and Regina pulled apart, and then looked at each other.  It came from near the center of the town.  Emma held out her hand and then Regina took it.  She transported them in front of Granny’s in a cloud of smoke.  They looked around, tried to see the threat.  Snow, David, and Ruby ran out of the dinner into the street.  Emma saw it embedded in the road.  It happened faster than a flash.  Tentacles of darkness grasped Regina and pulled her into a tornado of black.

“GOLD!  He must be gone!” as Regina looked over to the pawn shop and saw Bella walk out in tears. Emma looked back to Regina and shook her head and reached for her.  She pulled her hand back, stung.  Regina stared at Emma and shouted at her, plead with her not to interfere.  Not Emma never Emma.  Regina felt the tendrils of darkness writhe over her, seeping into her.

“I love you,” Regina whispered to Emma.  She wished she never had.  Emma launched herself into the fray of darkness.  Their eyes never detached from the other.  Regina held Emma’s hand.  Eyes only for the other.  Emma kissed her.  Lips sweeter than honey sipped briefly of her lips, and then she was shot from the tornado of darkness.  Dropped on her ass from the cloud, Regina scrambled to where Emma was.

“No,” she whispered looking at the spot.  Belle, of all people, walked to the struck queen.  She placed a hand on her shoulder, but Regina shook it off.  She clutched her abdomen, pain, mass quantities of fucking pain. She doubled over, folded in on herself to block it out, to make it go away.  She opened her eyes and threw her head back and screamed, guttural and crazed, full of loss and despair.

“My heart,” she gasped as she felt it hammer in her chest.  Then stop, it stopped pounding, it stopped beating.  “My heart,” she gasped once more, and she went forward on her hands and knees.  Her world became dark and blurred around the edges.  Once final gasp and a clutch at her chest she pitched forward onto the asphalt next to a curved dagger etched with…

Emma Swan.

OOOoooOOOooo

“How is she breathing when there is no heart beat?” she heard the voice far away.  Henry.  She tried with her might to open her eyes, move her arms, wiggle her fingers.  She needed him, she needed her son after losing…

There it was the strained croak from her throat as she remembered Emma, her lips on her hers for a split second, and then gone.  She remembered her heart stopped beating the moment Emma disappeared. Her eyes opened but she could not see through the blur of her tears.  She felt a hand in hers, and then a mush cold one in her other.  She blinked her tears away and looked to her right and saw her son.  HE smiled relieved, and then she looked to her left.  Snow fucking White.  She tried to pull her hand from the pixie haired woman’s, but she would not let go.  She had no strength.  She looked around.  She was in the hospital, she looked down, she was in a bed, in a hospital gown.  She ignored the woman and looked at her son.

“How long?” she let the question linger in the air.  Henry swallowed and then sighed.

‘Two Days,” he said softly.  She tried to raise her hand and made it half way when he caught it and then brought it the rest of the way to his cheek.  “I’m sorry,” he said and then let sorrow fill his eyes.

Regina watched her son break and stroked his cheek below his eye catching a loose tear.  She made to sit up but could not.  She closed her eyes as she moved her hand from Snow’s hold and placed her hand on her chest.

“It is… not beating,” she states hollowly.  Henry and Snow looked at each other. “I need to see Belle please, that is if she will see me,” Snow nodded, and Henry sped from the room happy to have something to do.  Regina closed her eyes against the lights of the room, and the emptiness in her chest.  When she heard a sniff, she turned her head slightly to her left and took in the woman at her bed side.

“I always thought but I didn’t know,” Snow whispered as she took in the woman’s tears, her laying form.  Regina said nothing.  She had no voice to console the wretch known as her step daughter.  Just because she loved her daughter did not mean she would love the woman next to her.  No, never.

“Peace Regina, please,” Snow begged as she clutched as Regina’s hand and her eyes bore in to the queens, “Peace, because my daughter would have wanted it.  My daughter,” Snow swallowed and looked at Regina and Regina simply waited, “She loved you so much.”

Regina’s eyes closed as she heard those words.  IF her heart still beat, it would have stopped at those words.  She was saved from engaging further with Snow White as Bella walked into the room.

“That did not take long,” Regina snarked as she looked at Henry.  Only Henry caught the sarcastic wit and smiled.

“She has stayed here in the hospital or close by.  She has an idea,” Henry said as he let Bella sit in the chair vacated by Snow.

“Regina,” Belle breathed with a teary relieved smile, “I am happy you are awake.” She clutched at Regina’s hand.

“Belle why am I alive, but I have no heart beat?” Regina asked.  She was the only one to ask now that the Dark One… no Rumpelstiltskin, was dead. Belle pulled two books from her bag and opened then and turned them to the pages she saw.

“Emma is alive.  That is one reason why you are not dead.  She, you, well…” Belle stammered looking at Snow.

“Out with-it bookworm,” Regina snapped but squeezed the woman’s arm in assurance that it was not her wrath that coated her words, but loss.

“True love,” Belle whispered.  Regina blinked and let her hand fall.

“What?  You have got to be joking?” Regina croaked and then swallowed. Belle pointed to the book in front of her and then opened the other. Showed her the elven words, and then the glyphs that matched the other book.

“Emma, a product of true love sacrificed herself for her truelove, she is not immediately a dark one, and because of this trial, she is half dead, your heart is sustaining her,” Belle said as she took the book back and read.

“Where is she?” Regina asked as her breathing began to become shallower.

“We do not know,” Belle said as she closed her books. 

“Emma has to go through a trial,” Regina said running it through her mind, “She has to choose,” Regina closed her eyes.  She knew how hard it was to choose light over dark, love over hate, Emma over her pain.  She waved everyone out except for Henry. 

“Mom?” he asked as soon as the room was vacant.  She opened her eyes and looked at her boy.

“I’m so sorry Henry,” she began to cry.

“Why?  Mom don’t cry.  Talk to me,” he fretted as he saw his mother breakdown in front of him.  He was not used to his mom, Regina, Evil Queen, Mayor of Storybrooke, crying in front of him.

“I never knew Henry,” Regina softly spoke as she looked at Henry. 

“I did,” he smiled down at her.  He watched as her eyes grew and he smirked when her mouth formed the perfect little ‘O’ as she had questions flying through her thought.  He chuckled, “You guys had been spending a lot of time together.  I also have eyes, and I’m not stupid, Mom.” 

“But… what … why… How?” Regina began to stutter and then Henry placed a steady warm hand on her arm.

“The almost kisses, the touches, the tight embraces when you think I have gone to bed,” Henry supplied.  Regina’s wide eyes narrowed.  She was caught by her snooping son.

“How do you feel about this…development?”

“I want you both happy, and you both seem to make each other happy.  I love you both and would want nothing more than for your happiness,” he said.  Regina looked as her little boy and realized he was not little any more.  He was a man, a wonderful, sensitive, young man.  She let another stream of tears slip from her eyes.

“Why did you never follow her lead?” he asked his mother.

“I was afraid I would ruin the bond I had with Emma,” she looked at her son, “I can’t lose her Henry.  I need her in my life be that as a lover or a friend, but I could not risk it.”

“Now knowing you are trueloves, I guess you have to risk it don’t you?” he chuckled mischievously.  Regina angled her head and looked at her son. Thank the gods he was alright with this.

OOOoooOOOooo

She was sleeping, gaining strength with every second, but they kept her in that blasted bed for the past 2 days.  A storm raged outside and the whole of Storybrooke suffered the deluge from the skies.  A crack of lighting and a rumble of thunder jolted her from her slumber.  She looked out her window and saw the rivulets of water pour down the window.  She looked around and took in her room.  Another flash of lighting blinding the room.  Her eyes flew open as a figure sat in the chair in the corner.  She blinked, then blinked again.  Blonde lush tresses, green bright eyes, and that warm smile. 

“Go Away, you are a dream,” Regina commanded the figure.  She heard the chuckle from the phantom in her mind and then turned back to the chair.  The figure never moved.  Her smile never slipped from her lips. 

“I love you,” said that voice that haunted Regina for the past few days. 

“Easy for a dream to say that, for dreams are nothing more than the manifestations of desires or fears,” Regina watched as the figure stood as sat on the bed.  Regina felt the bed dip as the woman sat on the bed facing her.  She felt the warmth in the dreams hand.

“So which one am I, a desire or a fear?” smiled the blonde.  Regina glared at the Emma in her dreams.  She looked away and back to the window.  IF she would not wake up she would simply ignore the woman sitting on her bed, stroking her hand, making her chest feel warm. Then she swallowed when the woman moved from the bed.  She was no longer there.  Regina closed her eyes, not able to turn around and confirm the wraiths departure. 

Then it came, the sound that touched her soul so many months ago.  She opened her eyes and watched the woman.  No, please stop.  She wished could speak and tell this dream turned torturous nightmare to leave her be, then she opened her eyes and placed the violin on the bed and stepped closer to Regina.  The dream leaned down, stroked her cheek and chin. Regina was powerless to stop the beauty of this dream. Lips connected.

Regina gasped, and her eyes flew open, and her arms reached up.  She bolted up right in her bed and there it was.   The beep, beep, beep, of a heart monitor.  She watched the machine, she saw the rhythm, and then placed her hand over her heart.  It beat.  Her heart it beat. Then the door flew open.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Emma, standing there with two cups of coffee in her hands. Regina watched as she walked into the room and then kick the door closed.  She observed the way Emma’s hips moved, the way she smiled, and her green eyes glimmered. She didn’t expect it as the blonde leaned in and kissed her lips, held her lips with hers.  No rush, not insistence of passion, just connection.  Regina lifted her hand to Emma’s cheek, and then pulled back and placed her forehead on Emma’s.

“Please be real,” Regina prayed as she opened her clamped eyes when she heard Emma’s rich chuckle.

“I am real, and I am yours,” Emma’s smile slipped as she looked away, “If you will have me.”  Regina pulled those eyes back to her.

“Always,” she kissed Emma with more passion than she had with any other lover in the past.  When she broke away from Emma she asked only one question.

“So, you are the next Dark One?” Regina wanted to know needed to know how close that darkness would be near to her.

“No actually,” Emma said as she sat in the chair, “I passed a trial and became something else,” Emma smiled.

“How?” Regina asked watching her soon to be lover.

“We kissed in the middle of that storm of darkness, we connected.  It was fated, I guess, or at least that’s what these dudes in cloaks said as I passed a weird test,” Emma explained as she sat back sipping her coffee.

“So you are staying?” Regina asked, but that was not her whole question and it seemed as if Emma read between her lines.

“For as long as you will have me,” Emma reached out and stroked Regina’s hand.  Regina smiled content and leaned back in the pillows watching the woman she loved.

“Can you do me a favor?” Regina asked softly watching Emma.  Emma nodded.   “Play for me?”

Emma smiled and conjured her violin and watched Regina as she pulled the bow over strings.  Never once pulled her eyes from Regina.

OOOoooOOOooo

“The tale of the Queen and her Savior could continue on for endless, countless more stories, but it was then that they found each other.  They gave each other their hearts back, gave the other a reason to believe in love once more.  It is with these wonderous women that true love is solidified, believed in, and able of crossing realms, and time for it is true in the truest sense of the word.  It was their love, and they lived there on after.”

“Shouldn’t it be happily ever after?” questioned a bright eyed little girl looking up at her father.  He looked down and smiled warmly.

“Not all things end up happily ever after little love.  Look at Snow White and Prince Charming.  They were not happily ever after.  To live in that kind of love, that kind of peace of heart it takes work,” the father told his daughter.

“But you wrote it, why couldn’t you have said that they lived happily ever after?” she asked her father staring down at her bed time story book.

“I cannot because it did not end that way,” the man smiled as he remembered, “they fought either each other or side by side, but the truest thing they had ever done was love each other, completely and unconditionally, from that moment on.  They loved each other always,” he explained.  Then watched as the little girl next to him thought.

“So true love is work, and dedication, and being true to the one you found true love with?” she asked and then looked up. He smiled down at her and nodded.

“Henry, I need your help in the living room with the light bulb.  I can’t reach it,” called a woman from down stairs.

“Your mother calls.  Get to sleep,” he smiled as he tucked her in and pulled the covers up over her form.

Henry walked down to the living room and stood stock still as he took in the sight before him.  There before him stood his mothers.  He walked to them, hugged them, and the three held each other in a warm lingering embrace. 

“You don’t look a day older than when I wrote that bed time story,” he commented as he pulled from his mothers and motioned for them to sit down as Cin brought back coffee for everyone.  Emma smiled and it as Regina that reached out and took Emma’s hand.  The adults continued to talk but it was Regina that let her eyes linger over to the stairs and saw magical green eyes.  She smiled and nodded slightly to the little girl and it was then that Emma saw the movement as well.  She smiled warmly.  That was all it took.

“Grandma, Gran!” the little girl shot into their arms.  Henry sat back and reached for his truelove’s hand and pressed his lips to the back of her knuckles.  "Gran can you play for me?" asked the little girl and Emma only smiled as she reached for the case by her feet. His mothers came back to him like a melody on the wind. 

It might be time to write another story.


End file.
